


Merfolk Don't Exist

by witchGender



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, merman!Demyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchGender/pseuds/witchGender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel had been to the beach every summer of his life. He didn't expect this summer to be any different from any of the others. Boy was he wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merfolk Don't Exist

Axel found him in a tide pool, shimmering like the inside of a shell. Narrow bodied, blond haired, and blue-tailed.

At first, he thought he imagined it. The bright blue scales, the wide, translucent fins, the necklace of sea shells. But when he knelt down by the pool and stared in, jaw slack, he realized the merman was completely real. As his shadow fell on it, it noticed him and twitched, uncoiling from the position it was resting in. It raised it's head above the water, blond hair dripping and smiled at him with small but sharp teeth. Axel couldn't stop gaping.

“Hi there! Uh, is this a human beach? Sorry, I thought I was on merfolk turf, I can go if you want.”

“No rush.” Axel managed to gasp, even more shocked now that he knew the creature spoke English. “Uh, so, you're real?” He was answered by a laugh that sounded like stones skipping over water.

“Last time I checked!” The merman grasped the edge of the tide pool and hauled himself up, laying on his stomach and propping his chin on his hands. “What's your name? I'm Demyx.” Axel's mind was reeling (no pun intended) and the way the merman – Demyx – was treating this entire incident as if they were two normal people meeting in a dog park wasn't helping. “... Hello? Earth to weird human guy? You got a name?”

“Axel!” he finally sputtered out. “It's Axel, okay? Get it memorized, so you don't have to ask again!” He was met with another melodious laugh, making his face turn slightly pink out of embarrassment.

“Okay, Axel. Got it.” The merman blinked, his eyes the color of a sunlit lagoon. “I've never met a human before. We're supposed to stay off their territory. Stick to beaches they haven't found, or that are protected. I didn't know you guys could be so funny!” He laughed again as Axel's face got redder.

“Well I didn't even know mermaids were real, so-”

“Merfolk! We don't call our whole populous women, you know. It's rude to assume we're all girls.” Every word out of Demyx's mouth just baffled Axel all the more.

“Okay, whatever, merfolk. Regardless, aren't you supposed to be a myth?”

“Oh sure, that's what we made humans believe way back when, once you all started killing us and stealing our girls as brides and generally just being mean. We faded into myth, like sea foam fading into the wind.” He wiggled his fingers on the last line, wavering his voice in an “oh, so mystical!” way. “But now that you're all claiming to be so scientific and logical, no one actually believes the people who see us, so we don't try as hard.” Demyx rolled, flopping onto his back. “So if you were hoping to get rich by telling people about me, don't even try. They'll laugh, and I'll laugh even more.”

“I wasn't going to tell people about you.”

“Good! You're smarter than some.” Demyx smiled, and even with the sharp teeth, it looked cute. Axel gave a small smile in return, watching the way Demyx's fins lazily waved as he stretched.

“So you don't need to stay in the water?”

“Can only be out for like, a couple hours at most. We dry up. Start dropping scales. Gets nasty.” Demyx wrinkled his nose. “Not a common cause of death, thankfully, because so few of us go up on shore these days.” Axel nodded, not sure how else to respond. He looked at the horizon and noticed the sun was going down.

“Shit.” he muttered, standing up. “I gotta go. My brother and sister... I'm supposed to look after them tonight.” He looked down at Demyx, who was watching him with interest. “Can we talk again? I wanna hear more about merfolk.” Weird as it all was, Axel couldn't deny that it was the most interesting thing that had ever happened to him over summer vacation. Demyx gave him a grin.

“Sure! Same spot, same time. Oh, and don't bring anyone else. Just cuz you found me accidentally and I didn't swim for it doesn't mean I'm cool with you bringing your whole town to gawk.” Axel nodded and watched as Demyx slipped off the rock and into the sea, disappearing in a burst of bubbles and a flash of brilliant scales.

 

The next evening, Axel brought a coat, and made sure his siblings were supplied with a stack of movies and plenty of microwavable popcorn. He trusted them to stay out of trouble. Sure, Roxas liked to sneak out sometimes, but Xion was great at keeping him in check. Axel smiled to himself at the thought. She was the youngest of all of them, yet she was already so mature and clever...

His thoughts of his family stopped as he spotted Demyx, resting at the bottom of the same pool where he had found him. Axel jogged over and climbed up on the rock, kneeling down by the pool. Demyx appeared to be asleep, his head resting on his hands and his tail curved up. There was so current in the pool, so his hair rested on the sand around him, shining like a halo in the evening light. He wore the same necklace as before, the thin cord draped around his neck, the shells laying on the sand beneath him. His looked picturesque, like something out of an old painting. Carefully, Axel reached into the pool, moving slow so he caused as few ripples as possible, and traced a fingertip over one pale, translucent fin.

Big mistake. The merman's eyes snapped open and he launched himself at Axel so quickly the redhead had no time to react. He soon found himself pinned to the rock, his legs held down by a heavy tail, fingertips digging into his shoulders, and bared teeth inches from his face. Even Demyx's bright blue eyes flashed like lightening in a storm.

“... I'm sorry?” His apology was met with a strange, gurgling growl before Demyx slid off him, dropping into the pool with a plop. His expression softened a bit.

“Don't do that. Merfolk are very light sleepers, we have to be alert in case we get attacked in our sleep. You're lucky I didn't bite your face off out of reflex.” He smiled brightly, draping his arms across the edge of the pool. “But all the same, hi! Glad you could make it.”

Axel slowly sat up, his clothes damp, his heart racing. “Yeah, hi.” He pushed a hand through his hair, smoothing it. “Did you, uh, have a nice nap?”

“Any nap is a nice nap! Especially in here, the water got all warmed up from the sun~.” Axel wasn't quite sure what Demyx meant by warm, the water had felt chilly to him, but he supposed the merman must've been used to even colder temperatures. Axel settled down cross-legged and prayed his clothes would dry somewhat before it got dark.

“So...”

“So? What do you wanna know? You said you wanted to hear more about merfolk.”

“Yeah, I do. Like, how did you make everyone think you were myths?”

“Easy, magic.”

“Wait, magic's real?”

“Well of course it is, you silly shrimp! We use magic to confuse humans. It used to be that we'd use it as a weapon, get you guys to drown yourselves and stuff, but you got too good at resisting and fighting back, so we started using it for concealment. It got easier once you guys got machines to help you. Machines aren't people. It's simple to hide from them.”

“So all those stories about mermaids luring men into the water...”

“Yep, true. Although, the girls aren't the only ones who can do it.” He winked, and Axel felt a chill go down his spine. He shook himself slightly. Must've been the wind, his clothes are still wet.  
“So, what other kinda magic shit can you do?” The two spent nearly three hours talking about the ins and outs of a merperson's life, Axel occasionally explaining human concepts to Demyx. Their conversation came to a halt when Axel's teeth started chattering.

“Why are you vibrating?” asked Demyx with a giggle. Axel blushed slightly.

“I'm cold. My clothes are still wet and it's getting windy.”

“Well go inside and warm up, silly! I'll be here tomorrow if you want to talk again.” He smiled, and Axel couldn't help smiling back.

“Sure. See you then.”

 

It became routine for Axel to sneak off to see Demyx almost every evening. Axel eventually learned to bring his warmest coat, and Demyx eventually learned that humans made delicious snack foods, and if he pouted just right, Axel would share. They talked about their cultures, their lives, and their families. Demyx would complain loudly about his friend Larxene, who was a particularly sadistic mermaid, and Axel would joke about Saix, his best friend of many years. Eventually, they got to a point where Axel had only one question left to ask.

“So, what do you guys do for fun?”

“Fun?”

“Yeah, like hobbies and stuff.” He watched as Demyx seemed to consider his answer.

“Well, everybody's different, but I like music.”

“Music? Do you sing?”

“Gods no. I'm afraid I don't quite meet the stereotype of a silken-voiced siren. I play.”

“Play?”

“Mhm.”

“Play what?”

“... Not sure what a human would call it.”

“Will you let me hear sometime?”

“You can hear now, if you like.”

“Huh?” Axel watched in surprise as Demyx gestured to the water, coaxing it like it was a puppy. A stream of water slowly rose and coiled into his hands, expanding and stretching, until, in a flash of light, it wasn't water at all, but some kind of long blue stringed instrument. Axel blinked. He'd never actually seen Demyx use magic, and he'd almost forgotten that he could. “... Wow.”

“Pretty, isn't she?” asked Demyx, mistaking Axel's surprise for awe at the sight of the instrument. The merman ran his fingers over the strings, a few beautiful notes playing. Axel felt a familiar shiver down his spine.

“Uh, yeah. And I think we'd call that a sitar? Looks kinda like one anyway.” Demyx nodded thoughtfully and played another couple notes.

“She's my pride and joy. A gift from my dad. I've had her most of my life.” The merman adjusted himself slightly, then the sitar, resting his fingers on the neck. Axel watched as Demyx's eyes slowly closed and his fingers started to pluck at the strings properly. The sound was unlike any produced by human hands, ripply and alien, but extremely beautiful. Axel couldn't take his eyes off the merman, who seemed completely focused on his music. Demyx swayed ever so slightly to the rhythm, hair swaying in the sea breeze, not once having to look at his instrument, playing entirely by feel. The music seemed louder then it should be, it reverberated through Axel's chest and rang in his ears. But it didn't hurt, nor did it overwhelm. Instead, it just seemed to fill the air around it, making it feel like Axel and Demyx were in their own private bubble of the world, just them, and the music, and the sound of the sea lapping at the rock. It was beautiful. 

Demyx was beautiful.

Axel realized it with a small jolt as the music grew faster. Demyx was beautiful like this, enraptured by his own music, eyes closed, lips slightly parted, completely lost to the rhythm. Axel moved closer, wanting to see clearer in the dim light, wanting to take in every detail of the stunning musician. Demyx's skin was a bit sun-kissed, his lashes just as golden as his hair. His lips were a soft pink, and even the sharp teeth behind them couldn't keep them from being undeniably appealing. Axel leaned closer, wondering if he could steal a peck before Demyx stopped playing. Maybe that was what he wanted. Maybe he'd kiss back. Axel's heart skipped a beat as he drew closer, his face only inches from Demyx's.

Suddenly, the merman's aquamarine eyes flew open, the music halting. Axel froze. Demyx slowly smiled.

“Told you the girls aren't the only ones who can do it.” Axel blinked dumbly, not understanding at first. Then, he suddenly realized that Demyx was no longer on the rock, but in the waves, which were considerably closer than Axel remembered. Had the song really been so long that the tide had come in? Axel himself was on the very edge of the rock, gripping it tightly and leaning out as far as his body would allow. He was so close to falling off that his muscles were straining. With a gasp, he scrambled back, Demyx laughing his inhuman, watery laugh.

“Your face! I haven't seen such a good expression since Larxene sat on a lionfish!” The merman rolled around in the water, laughing and giggling, still clutching his sitar. Axel was red-faced.

“You were going to drown me!”

“No I wasn't! Trust me, hotshot, if I wanted you drowned, you'd be at the bottom of the sea by now.” He strummed a note. “I just wanted to play with you. Humans are so funny.” He giggled again. Axel felt slightly sick. The music might have stopped, but he still remembered how it felt to hear it, and how lovely Demyx had looked while he had played. Had all of that really been fake? Was that what magic was capable of? Making his heart skip and his cheeks flush and his hands want to reach out for him?

“Yeah. Guess we are funny.” Axel stood up, expression blank. “I have to go, the tide's coming in.” He started to turn away.

“Wait!” Demyx splashed closer, gripping the rock with one hand, laughter gone. “You don't have to go yet, there's still plenty of time before the rock's covered.”

“Hm.”

“... You're not mad, are you?”

“Well gee, let's guess!” Axel snapped, whirling around, unable to keep a straight face any long. “I just got about this close to being killed by someone I'm crushing on, and learned that he considers said murder attempt to be amusing because apparently, I'm just a funny toy!” He froze, anger dying as quickly as it had come. Had he really just said that out loud?

“... Crush?”

“I have to go.” Axel turned again, about to run for it, his heart thudding.

“No, please, Axel!” Demyx dropped his sitar in the water, grabbing the rock with both hands, trying to haul himself up. Axel cringed at the tone in his voice and looked back. The merman looked pleadingly at him.

“Stay? I promise I won't do it again, not ever. Please stay.” He bit his lip, eyes going wide. Axel hesitated, then slowly turned to face him.

“Okay. But if you ever do that again, I won't come back.” Demyx nodded furiously, pulling himself up out of the water. Axel settled down on the rock, not meeting the merman's eyes.

“So, you have a crush on me?”

“... Yeah. Guess I do.” 

“And you're sure you're not just feeling the affects of the magic?” 

“Positive.” He hadn't wanted to admit it to himself, he'd thought if he ignored it it would go away. But it hadn't, and Demyx's little song had brought every squashed feeling right to the surface. The merman had a curious expression on his face, as if he was both confused and heavily in though.

“Well, that's honestly a really good thing.”

“Huh?”

“Cuz I've got a crush on you too.” He smiled, a more shy smile than his usual one, and Axel's heart did the same skip it had done when he heard the music.

“... Is this another joke?”

“No! Gods no.”

“Not just getting the funny human to do another trick?”

“I swear on my – what did you call it? Sitar. I swear on my sitar.” The promise was so earnestly said that Axel felt his doubt washing away. He relaxed and smiled nervously.

“Well, then, yeah, that's pretty sweet. But...”

“But what?”

“What do we do now?”

“Well, you could kiss me.”

“Huh?”

“Oh, Poseidon drown it all!” Demyx wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, and next thing the redhead knew, he was kissing the very lips he'd been so focused on not long before. He shut his eyes, returning the embrace. Demyx was curiously cold, and his skin felt strange, but not unpleasant, sort of smooth and slick. Axel pulled him closer, and Demyx flopped his tail into his lap. The kiss lingered, sweet and cool. When it broke, Demyx let out a delighted giggle.

“What?”

“You're so warm!” Demyx snuggled closer, nuzzling into his neck. Axel shivered.

“Y-Yeah? Being a mammal does that to you.” Despite the cold, he couldn't deny he enjoyed the cuddles.

 

From that night on, their conversations were held in each other's arms. Having learned that his new beau was the warmest creature he'd ever encountered, Demyx insisted on cuddling for as long as Axel could stand it. They punctuated their words with kisses and compliments, each trying to embarrass the other more. Demyx gave Axel the necklace he always wore, and in return, Axel bought him a necklace of shark teeth from a local shop. Demyx was thrilled with the gift, announcing that it would make Larxene's gills green with envy. Every night was perfect, until Axel had to deliver some bad news.

“I have to go next week.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don't live here. My family and I just spend our summers here. We live a bit further down the coast. I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want you to be sad, but... I figured warning you was better than just disappearing...” Demyx was staring at him, expression unreadable. “... Babe?”

“Do you really think I couldn't just follow you?”

“What?”

“Axel, just describe whatever beach is closest to your house and I can meet you there instead!”

“Don't you have to stay here?”

“No you goof, I'm a big trout, I can go wherever I please!” Demyx laughed, and Axel felt his face crack into a smile.

“I guess it was pretty silly to think I wouldn't see you for months...”

“It really was. Especially since I could've gotten you something magic to help if you had to go inland or something.”

“Can you blame me for forgetting magic exists?”

“Yes! You've seen it used!”

“Only a couple of times.” Axel pouted slightly. Demyx smiled.

“Wanna see some more?”

“What do you mean?” he asked, wary.

“Well...” Demyx idly twisted his hand, pulling his sitar from the water like he had once before. Axel's expression darkened. “It's not what you're thinking! I'm not gonna enchant you. I just... There's something I've been wanting to try.”

“Oh?” Axel was still glaring. “Like what?”

“You said once that you dance.”

“Well, yeah, I do, sometimes. Why?”

“I'd like to see it. But, the rock is too slippery for you to dance on, so, I thought I could enchant the water to hold you up. The magic would have no hold over you, just the water.” Demyx's face was open, honest. “If you don't want to try it, we don't have to. I'd just really like to.”

Axel considered. On the one hand, the last time he'd heard Demyx's music he'd ended up inches from death. On the other, he had Demyx were dating now, and the merman had promised not to hurt him...

“Okay. We can give it a shot.” Axel's stern expression melted as Demyx whooped with excitement. He ran his fingers over the sitar's strings, striking up a note.

“Go on, step out on the water. I promise, you won't sink.” Axel cautiously stood and put a foot out, touching it to the water. To his surprise, instead of lapping over his toes, the water seemed to still under him, and when he put weight on the foot, it didn't sink even an inch. He carefully set the other foot down, Demyx playing the beginnings of a tune. Axel shut his eyes, let out an anxious breath, and started to move. Demyx's music was easy to dance to, even if it was nothing like what he normally heard. He kept his eyes on Demyx, rather than looking down and seeing the depths beneath him, and it helped to ease his nerves. He let the music tell him how to move, and soon he was lost to the rhythm, laughing and enjoying himself. He heard Demyx's bubbling giggle join up with his own voice, and Axel felt like the world couldn't have come up with a more perfect moment.

When the tune came to an end, Axel joined Demyx on the rock once more, giving him a last cuddle and kiss before he left, insisting that his siblings had been left alone again and needed checking up on. Demyx pouted and pulled him close.

“I need to tell you something, before you go.”

“Yes?”

“I love you.” The words were whispered shyly into his ear, and Axel's heart seemed to melt.

“I love you too, Dem.”

 

It turned out Roxas and Xion had fallen asleep partway through the Lord of the Rings, the Twin Towers. Axel untangled them from the blankets on the couch and carried them individually up to their beds, tucking them in. As he was walking out of his sister's room, she stirred.

“Hm..?”

“Just me, Xi Xi. Go back to sleep.”

“Axel? Saw you...”

“Huh?”

“Saw you dancing on the water... Someone was playing a song... He had a tail...” Axel smiled fondly over his shoulder.

“It was just a dream, Xion. Everyone knows merfolk don't exist.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another little Akudemy oneshot. I got really inspired by the idea of Demyx being a merman who enchants people with his playing rather than by singing.


End file.
